The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An event data recorder (EDR) is a device installed on a vehicle to record information related to an event involving the vehicle. Conventional EDRs record information related to vehicle events such as crashes or accidents. EDRs are typically included in one or more control modules, such as a diagnostic module, an engine control module, a stability control module, and a four-wheel steering module. These modules are located in various positions in a vehicle and record events associated with various systems in the vehicle.
An EDR typically starts recording information when a triggering event occurs, such as a sudden change in wheel speed, and continues to record until a recorded event (e.g., accident) is over or until a recording time is expired. Information recorded by the EDR can be collected after the event and analyzed to determine what a vehicle was doing before, during, and/or after the event.